LED bar graph gauges are used in automotive instrument cluster applications. These bar graphs are made by placing LEDs on each compartment of a mounting plate. These types of gauges include a separate compartment (light box) for each LED's. Therefore, such gauges contain gap (separator) between the each bar graphs (as shown in FIG. 1a). The gap is produced due to wall thickness of the light box and the applique process parameter considerations.
In view of the above discussion, it may be realized that an improvement to the conventional bar graph gauges with gap between bars may be provided as a continuous LED bar graph for automotive instrument cluster.